We Met First
by ISLover234
Summary: How would the story change if Damon never erased his first meeting with Elena? Would Stefan and Elena still end up together or would Damon and Elena be together from the beginning? My very first fanfic. I hope you enjoy :) Please review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**So for those of you who have already read this story I'm sorry for taking it down. I felt like I needed to add more to the story in order for me to take it where I wanted to go. I have updated the first chapter and made a few changes. If this is your first time reading this story I hope you enjoy :) Please review and tell me what you think!**

"Look Matt, I know you already have all of these plans for your life, but I still don't know what I'm gonna do after high school, let alone the rest of my life." I've had this fight with my boyfriend before, but it's starting to get old. Matt is one of my best and closest friends. I thought that agreeing to go out with him was the right thing for us, but lately i'm beginning to rethink this choice. It seems like we don't have that much in common except for the fact that we're best friends and practically grew up together, but i'm not feeling the things i thought i would. Matt's my first boyfriend and I was hoping he would be my first love but it shouldn't be this hard to be with someone if you're supposed to be in love with them. "I'm done talking about this, I think I'm just gonna go home, if you don't mind?."

"Of course not. Do you want me to give you a ride?" Matt asks me. The way he looks at me tells me that i'm breaking his heart. His big blue eyes look like they're about to let a tear or two escape and I don't think I can handle seeing that.

"No, I'm just going to get my parents to pick me up." I tell him and give him a small smile. I really don't want to hurt Matt and I think that's one of the main reasons why we're still together. I don't think I could take knowing that I hurt him so badly, but I also know that being with him is just leading him on and that's not fair to him. I know I should break up with Matt, but I just don't know how to.

"Okay, and again I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know you don't know what you want for your life, but I hope that when you figure it out that i'm a part of it." He says and I swear his voice cracks at the last word.

"It's fine, and no matter what you'll always be part of my life." I say hoping to keep his spirits up. "I'll see you Monday."

After I walk away from Matt I text my mom and let her know that I want to be picked up because I'm not feeling well. Not wanting to go back to the party I decide to walk around on my own until my parents get here. I look down at my phone and notice that Matt has sent me a text. _Again, I'm really sorry._ Instead of answering his text, I decide to just put my phone away. When I look up I see someone standing in the middle of the road looking at me. From what I can tell he's wearing all black, mostly leather, and has jet black hair.

"Not to be weird or anything, but it's kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." I say to the mystery man standing in front of me. I don't know what possessed me to talk to him he could be a serial killer for all I know.

"You're one to talk," He says. "you're out here all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." I tell him. He just nods his head at me. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend."

"'Bout what?" He asks me. I can't understand why he's interested, or why I even told him in the first place, but for some reason I continue with my story.

"Life. Future. He's got it all mapped out." I can tell by the look on his face that he is genuinely curious.

"And you don't want it?" He proceeds to ask me.

"I don't know what I want." I say, which is true, or so I think it is.

"Well that's not true," he starts out. " You want what everybody wants."

This statement catches my attention, and I can't help asking. "And what's that?"

"You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, adventure and even a little danger." He said with a smirk on his face. As he steps closer to me I notice he has the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen. They look as though they can see right into my soul, which I hope isn't true because they he would see that I think he's about the most handsome man I have ever seen. Actually I know he is the most handsome man I've ever seen as soon as he takes another step and is only about a foot away from me.

"So what do you want?" I ask with a nervous grin trying to slow my heartbeat. It's a good thing he can't hear it otherwise he'd think it was about to pop out of my chest, which is exactly what i'm thinking.

"I want you to get everything you're looking for and more" He tells me and I honestly believe he means what he's saying.

"I hope I do too. And right now i'm looking for my parents. They're supposed to be picking me up." I say wondering where my parents are , it shouldn't be taking this long for them to come and get me. "I guess they're running a little late."

"Do you want me to give you a ride? I can take you if you need me to." He tells me and i'm strongly considering taking him up on his offer. I know I just met him, but I feel like I can trust him. I send a text to my mom letting her know that I had a ride home after all, hopefully they haven't left yet.

"Actually I think I will take you up on that offer…." I pause waiting to finally discover this gorgeous mystery man's name. Geez Elena calm down you haven't even broke up with Matt yet and you're already thinking these thoughts about a man you just met. A man who is clearly older than you, and wouldn't be interested in you in a million years.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He says with a half smile. "I don't believe you gave me your name either Ms..."

"Gilbert." I tell him. "Elena Gilbert."


	2. Beginning to Feel Alive

**Here's the newest chapter...I plan on updating at least once a week, maybe more depending on how much progress I make on the story. I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but I feel like I ended it on the right spot. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story and please review and tell me what you think should happen next!:)**

Chapter 2 - Beginning to Feel Alive

"Thank you for the ride home, Damon." I say as we turn onto my street. I was quiet the whole way here. I felt to guilty about getting this ride to talk to Damon and I knew that if I did I would just end up liking him more and I can't do that.

"You're very welcome, Elena." He says with the same smirk he gave me earlier, and I swear if looks could kill I would've been dead right then. I can't believe how easy it was for me to start liking him. I've never had that happen to me, and it's honestly scaring the shit out of me. But I also know that I can't fully admit these feelings to myself or anyone else, especially Damon.

We turn down my street and I'm surprised to see my parents car is not in the driveway. My mom didn't text me and tell me that they had already left before I agreed to get a ride from Damon. I silently begin to wonder why my mom hadn't told me that they were on their way, and why she hasn't asked me where I am. I tell Damon that my house is the first one on the left, and he slowly pulls in. Even though I hadn't mentioned my discomfort to him, about my parents not being home, he seems to pick up on it.

"Is everything alright, you seem worried about something?" He asks me in a concerned tone. I like that he cares even though this man barely knows me. I know to some it may seem creepy for him to be so interested, but to me it just seems sweet. I don't know maybe i'm just more trusting than everyone else.

"No not really." I tell him. "My parents should have been back home by now, I sent my mom a text before I got in your car. It's not like her to not respond."

"I'm sure your parents will be home soon. Just stay calm until you know you have something to worry about." He says which surprisingly calms me. "And if not feel free to call me if you get lonely."

"I'll be sure to remember that." I tell him. "Thank you for the ride and I hope to see you around Mr. Salvatore."

"Likewise Ms. Gilbert."

After exchanging numbers with Damon, I head inside and see my brother Jeremy playing video games in the living room. Instead of bothering him I decide to head upstairs and take a shower. Even though I'm still concerned about my parents whereabouts, I tell myself that they probably saw my text and figured that since they were already out they might as well have a date night. I grab some pajamas out of my top drawer and take my much needed shower. After having the same old fight with Matt again, and having a much too personal conversation with a man I had just met, a shower seems like the best way to clear my head.

When I get out of the shower I run downstairs to check on Jeremy and see that my mom's car still isn't in the driveway. Even though in the back of my mind I am a little worried about my parents, I figure I should just let it go, it isn't that late yet and tomorrow's Sunday so neither of my parents will have to work or have to worry about getting me and Jeremy to school on time.

"Hey Jer, I'm gonna head to bed don't stay up too late, alright? It may not be a school night but that doesn't mean you should stay up all night." I say to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey where are mom and dad weren't they coming to pick you up?" He asks me.

"They were, but I got a ride from someone, I figure after mom read my texts they decided to have a date night." I tell my little brother, I'm not quite ready to mention Damons name to Jeremy he would freak out just as much as Matt would.

"Alright, well goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Jer."

I head up to my room and contemplate on whether or not I should call Damon. Even though I know he should be the last thing on my mind, I still find myself wanting to call him. With Damon being the one on my mind, and not Matt, I feel like it's finally time to tell Matt how I feel about him. I've known Matt my whole life and I thought that going out with him was something that we owed to ourselves after being best friends for so long. I now realize that it was the wrong choice to make for our relationship. Meeting Damon has made me see that Matt isn't going to be the one to give me what I truly want. Damon was right I want a love that consumes me, I want passion and adventure and maybe even a little danger maybe, but most importantly I want to feel alive. And maybe, just maybe Damon is going to be the one that will give me what I really want.


	3. The Mess I Made

**Here's the newest update...I won't be updating again til early next week. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**

I wake up to a bright and sunny day, and feel more refreshed than I have in a long time. I look out my bedroom window and see that my mom's car is in the driveway. Putting the worried thoughts I had about my parents last night behind me I walk downstairs with a smile on my face, and see both my parents standing in the kitchen. "What are you so happy about?" My dad asks me. "Didn't you want to come home last because you were upset?" Instead of answering him right away I chose my words carefully before I speak. "I was a little upset, but I decided to put it behind me." I plan on telling Matt how I feel but I want to take the weekend to think about what I'm going to say to him. "Alright well i'm glad you're in a better mood today. We all know what you're like when you get cranky." My mom says. I think she know the real reason I wanted to come home last night but i'm glad she doesn't bring it up. She knows how I feel about Matt, and has told me a few times that I just need to get it over with and tell Matt that things aren't working out between us.

"So how did you get home last night? I know we were supposed to pick you up, but by the time we were in the car you had sent me another text saying that you had found another ride home." My mom says, with a hint of curiosity on her face. "I asked Bonnie to bring me home since she was already at the party. I didn't want to bother her earlier since it seemed like she was having so much fun with Caroline, but after it seemed like you guys weren't coming I asked her if she wouldn't mind giving me a ride." I knew I couldn't tell my parents about getting a ride home from Damon, my dad would kill him and my mom would kill me. I never lie to my parents, and I had just lied to them twice because not only did Bonnie not give me a ride, but Caroline also wasn't even at the party. If my parents thought I was lying they didn't say anything which is good for me. I really don't feel like getting grounded right now. I leave my parents downstairs and go to call Bonnie and let her know that if my parents ask her about giving me a ride home to just go with it. Of course Bonnie had all these questions about how I had really gotten home, but I told her that it could wait until Monday. Might as well get everything done in one day.

On Monday morning while on my way to school I'm already starting to feel really nervous, I didn't hear from Matt all weekend, and even though I told him I would talk to him today it's very unlike him to not try and talk to me. The one person I did hear from this weekend was Damon. He asked me to meet him at the Grill today at four o'clock. I never gave him an answer even though a big part of me wants to go, because another part of me thinks that it's a bad idea. I like Damon and I feel like we could be good friends, and it be nice to get someone else's input and advice on my life without it being someone I've known since I was little. But the other part of me is saying that if Matt finds out about me meeting up with Damon and he'll automatically assume that's the real reason I broke up with him. Oh well, at least I have the whole school day to decide what I'm going to do.

When I walk into the school building I turn the corner and immediately see Bonnie waiting by our lockers.I walk up slowly desperately wanting to avoid the Q&A I know i'm about to get into with her. As soon as I reach Bonnie I am bombarded with questions. "How'd you get home? Why were you and Matt fighting? Why do you need me to cover for you?" She asks, and the questions just keep coming. "Woah. Woah. Bonnie slow down. I can only answer one question at a time. I got a ride from someone near the party. Me and Matt were fighting about the only thing we ever fight about. And because I don't want my parents to get mad at me for getting a ride from someone I had just met." I say hoping she'll only register the part about Matt. "What do you mean someone near the party?" Of course that's the only part she cares to talk about. "When I walked away from Matt to text my parents, there was a guy standing in the middle of the road. He asked me what was wrong and I told him. Then we ended up talking for a bit, and when I told him my parents were supposed to be coming to get me but it didn't look like they were going to show so he asked me if I wanted him to give me a ride." I tell her. "Let me get this straight you got a ride home from a random stranger who was just creeping on you in the middle of the street? And what else did you find time to talk about while he was planning on how he was going to kill you?" She practically yells. "Bonnie calm down I'd rather not have the whole school knowing about this, and it wasn't like that, he was really nice and not creepy at all. He was definitely a lot nicer than you're being right now." I say. Now that I think about it the only creepy thing about him was that he was wearing mostly black. "You mean you don't want Matt knowing about this, but why does it matter if you're planning on breaking up with him anyways?" After that Bonnie slams her locker and walks off to her first class, and I'm left dealing with the mess I made, because as soon as I turn around I see Matt standing right behind me.


End file.
